teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Portia and Sam
Overview Biography S4= Greed, Powers and Plays They have their first interaction on screen in this episode. Portia sees Sam and Robin talking. She then tells Dylan that Sam is the hottest guy in the school and that he has sexy hair. Then she walks over to them and greets Sam. She says that she heard that Sam killed his beauty and the beast audition. Then she continues to explain to Sam that he should stay away from Robin. After Robin storms off she goes closer to Sam and informs him that she is single. They also dance together during If You Like It. Later when the cast list is set, Portia hugs Sam when he gets to play "Lumière" Beauty and The Beast Portia and Sam perform together in Beauty and the Beast. Dynamic Partners Both enter the glee club this episode. Sam is seen enjoying Portia and Robin's duet Shower. They sat together in the choir room. Portia and Sam embrace each other the choir room. Both later have solos in On Our Way. Stardom Portia seems jealous when Erica talks to Sam. Christmas Justice Sam and Portia interacted with each other mainly during the episode. They wrapped presents together, decorated side by side and stood next to each other both times when they were decorating the tree. I Do Too They are both invited to Phil and Lily's wedding along with the rest of Teen Justice, and they have a duet part in Borrow My Heart. The Broken Note They are seen interacting a couple of times during Why Don't You Love Me. Secrets When Sam shows Portia how to play his guitar, they stare at each other for a long moment before Sam leans in to kiss Portia. Despite Portia's angry rant that it's not like "she needs him," Sam does not argue or protest. With the help of Robin and Dylan, Sam apologizes to Portia and she forgives him. Exposed When Erica is singing Jacob's Song, Sam and Porta gaze into each other's eyes. Something New She is touched when Sam is ridiculed for being molested. She takes him to BreadstiX, where she shares that she had been molested herself as a child, and thus understands him very well. Later, she asks him out and he answers yes. Portia is later shown repeatedly looking at Sam in Something New. Wonderful When Portia sings Bam Bam Bam, Sam does the back-up singing and dancing, along with Dylan. Fight to The Finish Sam and Portia are seen making out at the beginning of the episode. They are later seen sitting closely in the choir room when Billy announces the setlist for Regionals. Later in the episode, before performing, Portia remarks the last time she was in a green room, she had the flu and said she was having post dramatic stress. Sam comforts her and persuades her that their performance will go well. They are later seen in a warm embrace by the piano in the choir room during Billy and Joanne's wedding. Songs S4= ;Sang Together ;Related Songs * Bam Bam Bam by Elizabeth Gillies (Wonderful) * Hollywood by Michael Buble (Stardom) * Why Don't You Love Me by Jordan Smith (The Broken Note) * The Beautiful People by Christina Aguilera (Stardom) * Worth It by Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink (Face Off) * Not Alone by Darren Criss (Face Off) * Jacob's Song by Briana Babineaux (Exposed) |-| S5= ;Duets lovve.jpg|Moves Like Jagger (New Beginnings)|link=Moves Like Jagger faw.jpg|Nothing Lasts Forever (New Beginnings)|link=Nothing Lasts Forever ;Solos In a Group Number ;Related Songs * Love Somebody by Maroon 5 (The Young and the Soulful) * Hit Em Up by Chris Brown ft. Drake (Bigger, Badder and Musical) * Write on Me by Fifth Harmony (Risks) * If I Were a Boy by Beyonce (The Day the Twerk Stood Still) * Away In a Manger by Traditional (The Special Christmas Show) * The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up by John Elton/Madonna (Rivals) Category:Relationships